


The Angel and the Devil

by Smoshybrobuscus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jock Dean, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoshybrobuscus/pseuds/Smoshybrobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two main high schools in Lawrence, Kansas; neither extremely big, although the rivalry between the two fills the whole town; the private, boarding all male school St. Anthony’s, home of the Cavaliers (dubbed Heavens Calvary) and the public Lawrence High, home of the Devils. The difference seems as clear as day between the two schools, and part of that is the reason for the near animosity each school held. </p><p>So what happens when shy Castiel Novak from Pontiac, Illinois, new to St. Anthony’s for his junior year, unknowingly meets and falls in love with cocky, flirty jock Dean Winchester, star athlete of Lawrence High?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Destiel fanfic, and the first real fanfic I've written in like, forever. Not sure how long it'll be, leaning towards maybe 10 chapters, but that might change! So, before you get totally get bored, allow me to let you continue on, if you would like that! Enjoy!

‘New school…right. You can do this. Not that hard.’ Castiel thought to himself, heart pounding so hard he could feel it through his body. His eyes darted nervously from side to side.

Honestly it wasn’t that surprising, considering this was his first day in a new town, new school, and in a new state, to name a few problems. His mind had been going near haywire since he crossed the state line a few hours ago, having driven almost the whole night in an effort to get there on time. It was the day before the beginning of his junior year at St. Anthony’s, a well regarded, Catholic private school, albeit in a one stop, dusty Kansas town. But the recognition was enough for his parents to apply him, regardless of cost and distance-or, you know, consultation with their son.

‘Which is most important, of course, as any parent would know.’ Castiel thought to himself, not for the first time. But he almost felt a sense of freedom and self-importance, if you could call it, out of the shelter of his parents.

It was these thoughts that kept himself stable, kept himself on the road to the school. And honestly, it wasn’t that hard to spot. The building was large and imposing, built solid and sturdy. There was what looked like a small church a distance behind the school, complete with a stone path and garden. Church wasn’t new; he went every Sunday. But the website had said there was daily mass, and he wasn’t sure how used to that he could get.

The main building was three stories, shaped like a mix between T and an F, the center front, where you entered, was a large, wide tower with a clock that jutted out at the top. The stairs led up to wide, wooden doors and the inside, Castiel predicted, was just as drab. Dorms were on the left, classrooms on the right, two wings.

“Home sweet home for the next ten months.” Castiel said to himself, pulling into the large parking lot nearby, where other classmates had parked and were milling about, laughing and joking like close friends with each other, something Castiel had never been able to do with anyone, he thought as he got out of his parked car and grabbed his cardboard box of standard uniform clothes and other necessities and shuffling as fast as he could into the building. He threw a quick glance into a nearby car mirror and tried to see if he looked presentable, having tried straightening his dark black hair and shaving his hint of stubble, although neither had seemed to work. And was his tie crooked again?!

He was certain some other boys were watching him closely, trying to figure who the hell he was, but Castiel willed himself not to care as he hurried inwards to get his schedule and unpack. Maybe his roommate would be an annoying dick. Maybe he'll get lucky and get a roommate who values studying and school above most things and they'll be able to coexist in perfect harmony.

‘This is going to be so much fun.’ He thought sarcastically to himself as he entered the school, feeling almost like it was the beginning of both a wonderful and horrible new life. But he was going to try and keep it good and make the best of it.

* * *

 

On the other side of town, other students were beginning to ready themselves for the new school year in their own way. Namely, for some of those students, that involved running around causing mischief and pranking the crap out of lower classmen, loud and proud to make a name for themselves.

And then there were students who just genuinely wanted to have a good time by themselves and a small group of friends, raucous in their own way. Dean Winchester was one of those people, along with longtime best friends Charlie, Jo, Garth, and Ash. They were all sitting outside Bobby Singer's Auto Shop on old, dilapidated cars. Bobby allowed it, so long as they didn't make too much of a mess. And if there was a beer or two being passed around, Bobby was silent about that.

"So..." Jo drew out the vowel, crossing her legs from where she sat with Charlie on the back of an old blue Chevy, "what's everyone's plans for the new school year?"

"God, Jo. Didn't we just answer this a few weeks ago?" Ash asked, running a hand through his growing mullet and shaking it up in the back. 

"Ya never know. Maybe one of you changed the answer." She shrugged.

"Well, I think the biggest one for Mr. Jock over there is to finally beat them stuck up Cavaliers at their own game." Garth said with a pointed glance at Dean, who just gave a low chuckle and ran a hand through his short, brown hair.

"I can guarantee we'll beat the bastards." He said, somewhat cockily.

And even as Jo and Charlie started to laugh, Dean was certain. He was focused this year. Sam was still his number one priority, but he had a good feeling that his final year of high school was gonna be his best. He would make it his best. Something good was gonna happen.


	2. What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally meet, under strange circumstances, and for Castiel, he's never felt this way before. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Yay! Oh, an if you look in the chapter counter you'll see I have definitely set a limit. Although, considering how well this turns out, maybe I'l add in an epilogue! :D Possibilities are endless. So, again, enjoy!

 

It honestly wasn’t that bad at St. Anthony’s, Castiel realized as he finished the first day. It had been a bit weird getting acquainted with the building, he would admit. His classes were all spaced out and he had to sometimes run from end to end of the building, but other than that it was peaceful.

Mass was a half an hour before classes, teaching stuff Castiel had heard since he was old enough to remember. His parents were strict Catholics, going to church every Sunday, observing the holidays, reciting the rosary, everything you “should” do. Castiel wasn’t used to mass at 9 AM on a Thursday morning, but if it kept the pace it did, he would be fine.

His roommate, though, was another story; Gabriel, a senior that only seemed to have two modes: party mode, and prank mode. Castiel wondered if his face ever did anything other than smile.

_“Oh, you’re my new roommate, aren’t you?!” Those were the first words to come out of his mouth as Castiel had walked in, slightly struggling with the weight of his box after three crowded floors._

_“Yes, hello.” He managed out before plopping the box on the closest bed he could. As soon as he did and stretched his back slightly, he turned around look at his roommate and properly introduce himself. “My name is Castiel Novak.” He said formally and sticking his hand out for the other man to shake._

_The golden haired boy eyed Castiel, taking him all in. He almost seemed to be holding a laugh back at how he acted but went along with it. “Gabriel. Pleasure to meet you, Cassie.”_

_Castiel wasn’t sure how to react, never having a nickname before. It made him vaguely uncomfortable._

_“Right…” He said, trailing off._

_Gabriel must have noticed, because he laughed and gestured around. “Well, let me give you the grand tour. This bed is mine,” he pointed to the bed opposite the one Castiel had put his stuff on, “along with that half of the room. Understood?”_

_Castiel just nodded._

_“Good!” He smiled and flopped on his bed as Castiel started unpacking. He could feel Gabriel watching him and almost paused when he talked  again. “You seem like a cool kid, Castiel.”_

_Castiel didn’t respond and that was the end of the conversation._

He thought that was going to be the end of weird occurrences with his roommate…at least until later that night, when he was alerted to the door opening.

“Cassie!”

Castiel sighed and looked up from his organization of school supplies, although his eyes widened and his body sat up a little straighter when he found Gabriel accompanied by a girl. She was really pretty, if Castiel was telling the truth, but that wasn’t why he was shocked. It was because ladies weren’t allowed, especially when curfew was in an hour.

“This is Kali. She lives out of town.” Gabriel introduced lightly, as if this was normal. And considering how calm they were, it probably was. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Castiel,” She said, although she sounded uninterested with a scraggy slip of a kid.

“Likewise.” Castiel managed to get out before turning to Gabriel. “But…why is she here?”

“Well, I thought my girlfriend and possible new BFF would like to meet each other before we head out.” He said this with a grin, as if finding the younger boy’s cluelessness entertaining. “Well, there was one more reason. If you could just cover for me if they check in or something, that’d be great.”

“But…Gabriel-” Castiel tried to speak and reject.

“Thanks, Cassie. I owe you one.” He gave a thumbs up and slipped an arm around Kali’s waist before they both walked out.

Castiel was stunned. ‘Cover for them? How?!’ He asked mentally, jumping up to close the door and contemplating his next objective, which, he decided, was to try and help Gabriel, though it could get them both in trouble.

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, Castiel was no less anxious, alternating between reading and looking to the window expectantly for any sign. His plain blue single was right next to the window, and he could see everything through the night. Creepy, but cool.

With a glance at the time Castiel sighed and crawled over to the light in preparation for curfew. He stole one last glance at the window but his brain made him turn back.

Because on the ground, almost right below him, were a few teenagers, though their clothing didn’t seem St. Anthony’s material.

“Will you be quiet, Garth? They can hear you giggling from the Roadhouse!” A young girl called. Cas could see each of them clearly, as one had a dimmed flashlight. There were two girls with blond and red hair, and three guys, all with darker hair, albeit differently styled.

The one, apparently known as Garth, whisper-shouted back a reply. “It doesn’t hurt to have a little fun, does it?”

The red head who had told Garth off seemed to roll her eyes.

“Will all of you be quiet?!” Another one said, and Castiel couldn’t see his face. But he was big and bulky, definitely the kind that looked like a leader.

Castiel vaguely realized that they all had bottles of what looked like spray paint and that he should go report this immediately, but doing so would only get him and Gabriel in trouble. So he opened the window silently, poked his head out, and said in his deepest, hopefully threatening voice, “What do you guys think you’re doing?!”

All of them paused and lifted their heads as one, and Castiel tried glaring at all of them in turn to memorize their faces, but the burly guy he had identified as leader made him backtrack and stop. Because it wasn’t possible to forget that face. He had brown hair and even from the distance, Castiel could see the green in his eyes. It excited and scared Castiel, the irrational way he felt.

“What...is going on?” He asked again, less harshly this time, unsure who he was asking now; the group, or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, nothin' but lovestruck and confused Cas in this one. Next chapter will be in Dean's POV. I think that's how I'll go through this; alternating chapter POV's. What d'you guys think?
> 
> As with last time, kudos and comments are very loved!


	3. The Eyes Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's perspective on everything and the beginning of Castiel's quest to find the boy with the green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you all it would get slightly better! Now that the two are at least aware of each other the plot can continue at a much better rate. Although my story will still be crap. On that note, enjoy!  
> (And please be aware, these are how I think the characters would all interact. So if they seem different or something, I am truly sorry.)

Dean hadn’t been sure on who started the idea to spray St. Anthony’s. He knew that it had to be a senior, though, because only a ballsy senior would formulate and spread an idea that they should spray the other high school in town as a “Welcome Back” gift.

It was culmination of events that led to him, Charlie, Jo and Garth go onwards on the “mission”, as Charlie called it. Ash said he was busy (Jo later relayed that he didn’t want his foster mom Ellen chewing him out if she found out. Some adults in the town didn’t care for the rivalry, while some kept the grudge burning bright), so they were paired with Benny Lafitte, a new kid from Louisiana who was near clueless about the rivalry but decided to help along anyways.

_“I’m headin’ out Sammy. You got mine and Bobby’s numbers, right? You know to call…”_

_“Yeah, yeah, Dean, I know. But why I can’t come?” Sam had asked as Dean was getting ready to leave._

_“Because, this is serious dangerous grown-up stuff.” He said officially with a somewhat pompous attitude, just to make the kid smile. And it worked, slightly._

_“Just make sure you come back and don’t get arrested, jerk.” Sammy had let Dean go at that as the older Winchester just laughed and closed the house door, locking it as he did. He always thought about Sammy when Dean had to leave him home alone. He was only in the 8 th grade, still really young, still just a kid. But he trusted Sam and he couldn’t back out of what he promised. It was a moral thing._

Sam would be waiting like a little puppy for Dean, so that’s why, for all the adrenaline and exciting thoughts of payback, he would take extra care to be cautious, along with 95% of all involved.

“So, Crowley said that the lights out were at 8:30 and...where were we stationed again?” Garth questioned, having zoned out about the plan.

“This is why we don't elect you leader, Garth.” Jo groaned, as Charlie facepalmed. Benny gave Dean a sort of questioning look, and Dean just sort of answered with a shrug.

“Excuse me, who’s the one with the flashlight?”

“Well, who’s the one with the paint bag, asshat?”

“Aren't we near the big wing over there?”

“Oh, yeah! Maybe.”

While the other three bickered, only half seriously, Benny slowed down to catch pace with Dean. The two of them seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other.

“So, since those three don’t know what’s goin’ on, mind fillin’ me in?” He asked, the school within view.

Dean huffed a laugh before explaining. “We’re taking the station near the dorms. I think another group is taking the classrooms and another one is taking the front of the school. The plan as a whole is to spray and run.” The school was right in front of them now.

“What’re ya gonna spray?”

Dean shrugged. “Welcome back, dickbags.”

Dean the two hadn’t realized that the others were listening in, and while all the group smiled and held in light laughs, it was Garth who laughed out right as they stood right in front of the designated wall.

“Will you be quiet, Garth? They can hear you giggling from the Roadhouse!” Charlie turned and scolded.

“It doesn’t hurt to have a little fun, does it?” Garth said back.

Charlie’s head almost rolled along with her eyes.

“Will all of you be quiet?!” Dean told them, seriously worried. He had a sinking feeling about this the closer they got to the school, which proved true a second later when a voice made them pause.

In hindsight, Dean figured they should’ve been smarter and given a crap about a room that still had it’s lights on. They should’ve been quieter, or at the very least picked another side out of view to spray.

“What are you doing?” A voice asked from above them. The voice was (Dean would never admit this again to anyone) somewhat deliciously deep, the kind that just kind of buzzed through you. Against better judgement, the group looked up in unison out of shock, and even though they were holding their breath in anticipation, Dean was holding his breath in for another reason.

The owner of the voice was peeking his body out of the topmost window, light spilling from the same window. It framed his dark hair and outline, creating a shadowy outline on the ground. But Dean could see his face a little hazily, making out the shape of a nose and mouth, with what he was sure was a burst of blue from his eyes. But just that gave him an unnerved feeling, like there was something that made him want to run up the wall to the boy like Spiderman but also run away as fast as he could.

“What’s going on?” The boy asked, although this time it was less harsh, for some reason Dean couldn’t tell.

No one answered until Benny spoke up. “I hate to suggest that we best run.”

“Good plan.” Charlie seconded before grabbing Jo’s hand and sprinting as fast as possible, Benny following at a close second. Garth dropped the flashlight to sprint and Dean just backed up, both of the boys locked onto each other’s eyes.

“Brother! Let’s get out!” Benny called, snapping both the boys out of what silent, hypnotic gaze they had going on before Dean ran into a full sprint without looking behind until he reached the car and they all piled in. As he started the engine and pealed out of the driveway, Dean threw one last look to the school and realized the light was still on.

“What the hell was that, Dean?” Jo asked.

“Do I look like I know?” He very near snapped back as the car drove on.

* * *

 

“There you are, Dean!” Sam had of course been waiting on the edge of his seat for his older brother to come home and spill all the good details, which Dean didn’t want to give at the moment.

“I was only gone for an hour, Sammy. And you should be in bed!” Dean exclaimed as Sam hurried up to him.

“But I was waiting for you! I don’t need a bedtime.” The kid scoffed.

Dean smirked, still feeling some of the tension of the recent events, mostly the boy with the blue eyes from fear of being ratted out or whatever it was that had happened. But he would think of that later. “Yeah, ya do. Go on, get to bed.” He gestured to Sam’s room, earning a sigh from the younger Winchester.

“Alright, alright. You better tell me what happened tomorrow, though!” Sam made him promise before scurrying to his room practically bouncing. Dean watched him with a smile before heading off to his own room, finally letting it all come to him as he shrugged off his jacket and shoes. ‘What was all that?’ Dean asked himself. It was probably fear, he decided quickly before his mind went too overboard about it. Of course. He was an “Angel”, after all. Stuck up and rich, probably though he was better than everyone else. He might not have looked it, but he was. They all were. Dean knew it. This time tomorrow they’d all be in jail because of him.

* * *

 

As soon as the bell had rung for mass the next morning, Castiel tried to get outside as fast as possible, still slipping on his school sweater to block against the chilly second week of September. His mind had been focused on the spiral of events last night, so much that they hadn’t even stopped when he dreamed. This was unusual to him. All the books he had ever read described this as a sign of either nervousness or…attraction.

“I am not a 16 year old teenage girl.” Castiel reminded himself, even as he walked quickly to the spot under his dorm window. He had seen the flash of something, but didn’t give it much thought last night as he watched the mysterious boy run away.

Castiel had watched until he was out of sight with that car and watched for a few more minutes after that, trying to wrap his brain around all of that before slowly turning off the lights and getting into bed, hoping that he might even come back. It had distracted Castiel to the point of not being able to sleep until it was past midnight and Gabriel had come home with the biggest grin of sated pleasure Castiel had ever seen on a mans face.

All of that led Castiel on his search that morning. At first he had tried to dismiss it that there was anything there, but when he picked up the flashlight, still on and laying there innocently, he knew that this was important.

“Now, to find where you came from.” He said slowly, not sure what was driving him to keep it off and on him even as he tucked it into his required dress pants.

“Of course, after class.” Castiel amended and hurried off to mass to begin the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessssss, complete. I'm happy now. And I have just realized that each chapter gets longer and longer, haha.


	4. It's All Vaguely Shakespearean (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out about the town, the rivalry, and the mystery boy! Along with special guest appearances by more angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! I'm so sorry for the absence and delay of this chapter. I used up everything in the first week and had to think of more. Note to self: Don't do that. Anyways, I hope this chapter is decent enough. The two finally talk! And more angels are introduced! Rivalry is somewhat expanded! Fun all around!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful guys, all property of CW and the creators. These are my characterizations, with some headcanons included, of the characters. Enjoy, hopefully!

The flashlight stayed at Castiel’s side for the rest of the day…quite literally. It was tucked in, handle down and bulb against his stomach. It just barely showed through his shirt and he hoped no one would think to look at him too closely. Although, it seemed that the school had more pressing things to worry about.

For one, on the side of the school near the classrooms, there was a huge mural of a dick. It was actually quite detailed. Castiel couldn’t help but stare at it through his classes, along with every other boy in the school. The back of the school was covered in insults ranging from childish to obscene.

“It’s Lawrence High.” Castiel heard muttered in the cafeteria between a few kids.

“Of course it’s Lawrence High! Bunch of bastards, thinking they can do what they want.” Another kid inputted.

Castiel was fairly new, having only been in town for three days, so talk about another high school in the area was new to him. He decided to bring it up to Gabriel that night as he sat in pajamas on his bed, flashlight safely tucked under his pillow. He wouldn’t show it to anyone. Castiel was smarter than that.

“Lawrence High?” There was a faint touch of amusement in Gabriel’s voice but it had a small trace of annoyance as he said the name, “They’re just another high school across town.”

“Well, people think that this ‘just another high school across town’ is responsible for the graffiti.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Probably. There’s a 99% chance. Either them, or some sort of vengeful ghost that likes dudes.”

Castiel was not amused. “Why would they want to assault the school?”

Gabriel smirked. “You’re new, so you don’t know much, but everyone is the town knows that St. Ant’s and Lawrence are engaged in a worldly, epic battle. It’s been goin’ on since who knows when. I bet a grandma’s grandma knows about this.”

“This all sounds vaguely Shakespearean.” Castiel commented, although his mind was processing all this new information. Although it should have been obvious, he supposed that was the reason the group had all looked scared, the boy with the shining green eyes included. He was just frightened.

‘You were frightened, too. He scared you probably as much as you scared him.’ Castiel’s mind helpfully supplied, a thought that was shoved aside by the boy. He wasn’t going to deal with this now.

“Cassie?” Gabriel snapped his fingers once and the boy quickly focused in on his roommate.

“Very sorry. I was…thinking.” Castiel murmured.

“It seems so. Whelp, just think; tomorrow’s the start of the weekend. Something tells me you don’t get out much.” Gabriel said.

Castiel nodded.

A thought seemed to flicker through Gabriel’s mind then; Castiel could see it on his face, and he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to know what that was all about. He quickly shuffled underneath the school issued blue comforter and sheets and turned his back to his roommate. “Goodnight Gabriel.”

After a small moment of hesitation, he snaked his hand under the pillow in an uncomfortable position and grabbed a hold of the somewhat oversized flashlight, finding it the right thing to do as he closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep. Castiel’s dreams were confusing, focusing on shades of green and brown, but they comforted him as he slipped off slowly.

* * *

 

Castiel woke up to the sounds of various thumps and a nearly numb hand from gripping a flashlight under the pillow all night. Not relinquishing his grip, he turned to Gabriel, who was waiting expectantly in a dark green shirt and jeans.

“You better get ready soon, Novak, or we’re leaving without you.” He advised before he made for the door.

“What?” The other asked somewhat grumpily and squinted. He had never been a morning person, even on weekends. He liked to sleep in then.

“Me and a few other guys are going out.”

“It’s still early.”

“It’s 10:30.”

“Again, early.”

“Come on, Cassie!” Gabriel pouted. “It’ll be fun! We’ll take you on a tour.”

Castiel knew he was too polite for answering. “All right, I’m coming.” He sighed. ‘This could work out, though. Maybe…” Castiel stopped, thinking to himself that he wouldn’t get hopeful.

They were out the door of the school about 10 minutes later. Castiel had attempted to get his hair in order, but that was physically impossible. So he tried to make the rest of himself presentable with a button-up shirt and black pants, along with his favorite blue tie and trenchcoat to keep warm against the brisk air. Formal stuff was really all he had, and he felt a little overdressed upon meeting Gabriel’s friends. All sorts of boys were milling around, but these ones seemed to stand out.

“Hey guys.” Gabriel called out cheerfully as he neared the handful of boys.

“Took you long enough.” A blond haired boy grumbled slightly.

“Ignore Lucifer.” Gabriel turned to Castiel. “He’s always a little grumpy.”

“Is this the new kid?” Another boy said. He had the look of the one in charge.

“Yes, I am Castiel.” He finally spoke up and offered a hand. The other boy eyed him before taking the offer.

“I am Michael. Nice to meet you.”

Gabriel was obviously pleased with himself as he introduced the other boy. “And that little guy is Samandriel. We just call him Alfie.” Samandriel smiled.

‘Interesting.’ Castiel mused silently. None of them seemed similar, except for the fact they all went to the same school.

“So, ready for the grand tour of the town you’ll be staying in for the rest of your life?” Lucifer spoke up again, gesturing somewhat dramatically with his arms.

“I thought we were going with Balthazar?” Michael asked.

“He went ahead. Said he wanted to clear the path and he would meet up with us. But who cares about that? Let’s get going and show our “new friend” around town.

Michael rolled his eyes in a put-upon fashion, something that seemed to occur often but started off anyways with the rest, Gabriel trailing in front of Castiel.

They all had differing personalities, something that sort of made Castiel curious about what kept them together.

“You’re new here, right?” Castiel heard a small, eager voice pop into his head and looked over at Samandriel, who looked excited at the prospect of another student.

“Yes. I’m Castiel Novak, from Pontiac.” He couldn’t help but give a small, friendly smile at the younger kid.

“Oh, out of state? I’ve always lived here.” Alfie started to talk about his life, earning a backwards amused look from Gabriel.

‘He grows on you.’ The blond haired boy mouthed before turning back to his riveting conversation with Michael and Lucifer, who were hotly debating the subject of which teacher changed and which ones stayed the same. Trivial, but it seemed natural for the two to have arguments like this.

“…And you’ll really get a kick out of the diner over there.” Alfie hadn’t stopped talking and looking from Castiel to the town they walked through.

It was actually kind of peaceful, reminding Castiel of the kind of pastel painting you’d see in a museum, maybe entitled “Sunday Morning on Main Street”. There were some clothing stores, and restaurants like any other town. The streets weren’t overly crowded, but people sure enough walked around them, some polite enough to wish a good morning. A few times, though, the group would get sneered at or just plain ol’ stink eyed and that didn’t sit well with Castiel.

‘Part of the feud, isn’t it?’ He asked himself. He sure hadn’t done anything to offend these people. The only offending group to the school had been the five others who had tried to vandalize St. Anthony’s.

“…So obviously the only real subject that matters in our school is Math.” Michael came up short with Lucifer in front of a junk store and Castiel almost rammed into Gabriel with Alfie, who had stopped talking for the most part as well. They were all standing in the middle of the sidewalk, but the tone had somewhat changed. Micheal had a smirk on his face, although it was for the most part stony. Lucifer adapted a defensively hostile position, while Gabriel seemed a bit off-put, but not as hostile. Samandriel had a look of confusion, which almost mirrored Castiel's until he peeked over the elder boy's shoulder.

Standing outside the building, seemingly waiting, was the boy with the green eyes, who hadn't seemed to take notice of them. Standing next to him, wearing an expression of "Why the hell am I here" was a younger kid. They couldn't have been more than 5 feet away from the group.

"Just relax, Sammy. Bobby'll get his thing and we can go." The mystery boy said to the younger.

"But I'll be late for my meet up with Jess and Ruby!" Sammy pointed out.

"I told you I'd drive you. You won't be too late." 

Sammy started to say something but his eyes had wandered over down the street and froze in Castiel's direction. The older boy followed the gaze and his previously amused face turned still, with a hint of anger.

"What the hell do you guys want?" He grumbled, and Castiel had to admit that no matter how cheesy it was, that he sounded just as good as he looked.

"Relax, Winchester." Micheal spoke up. "We're saving it for now. You're lucky about that, considering the damage you guys did to the school."

"Winchester". Castiel said the name to himself. So that's who he was. It suited him.

"I certainly didn't do that." Winchester shrugged nonchalantly, but he was still defensive as he sized up the group. Another remark was on his lips but it seemed to go as Castiel swore their eyes met each other, just like the first night.

"Figured out your odds?" Lucifer piped up, taking note of his somewhat shocked expression and mistaking it for fear.

"Nope." The other quickly tried to recover, although his eyes kept darting to Castiel's own.

He would've said something else but the tingling of the front door opened and out stepped an older man in a puffy vest and a ratty baseball cap, looking like an almost stereotypical redneck.

"Ms. Abel tried to make me leave with another one of her little pies. That lady can talk." He huffed out, noticing the boys were quiet and turned from group to group in realization. Another huff escaped him. "I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to save your eye match for later. Let's get going." He grumbled and shuffled to a car that looked just as beat down as it's owner. Sammy followed quickly after wards, tugging the elder's hand quickly before diving into the backseat.

"You aren't worth it anyways." Lucifer sneered as they turned and went the opposite way. He made a motion to walk away from them and cross the street.

"It's easier to get them when there're no witnesses." Gabriel muttered to Castiel as he followed the pack.

Only Castiel was left to stare at the older boy. They were silent for a bit before the other boy spoke up quickly. "Dean. Dean Winchester." "Castiel Novak." He responded surprising himself. 

"Nice name." He gave a small grin and Castiel felt the need to return it.

"Not as nice as Dean." Castiel mentally punched himself. ' _Did I really say "Not as nice as Dean?! What's wrong with me?!"_ _  
_

Dean kept grinning until his attention was diverted. "Boy, get in this car or yer walkin' home!" The older man called from the car. A flash of an unreadable emotion passed across his face before he seemed to realize what he was doing and frowned.

"See you around, 'angel'." There was a note of sarcasm previously missing from before as he slowly went to the car and started to step in.

Castiel didn't know what possessed him to do so but he shouted in impulse. "I have your flashlight!"

Dean turned back and a look of recognition passed through him.

Empowered, Castiel continued. "Meet me here tonight if you want it back."

Dean responded after a while, green eyes clearing up as he nodded. "Maybe I'll stop by. See you." With that he finally got into the passenger seat and shut the door as the rusty car pealed out from the sidewalk and left.

"Cassie!" Gabriel called and appeared behind the stunned blue eyed boy.

Castiel turned quickly to a face part concerned but mostly knowing. He brushed it off. "What's up?" 

"We're waiting for you. Come on." Gabriel led Castiel away but kept talking. "You alright?"

Castiel peeked back with a small smile before turning to his roommate. "I feel just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I'm (hopefully) back for the rest. I'll post soon. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I'm basically just making these two into teases. Oops.)


	5. It's All Vaguely Shakespearean (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally talk a bit and get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Ugh, I'm so upset with my spaced out replies. I always feel so bad. But I knew I had to put this post out today, because my soul was crushed and mangled by the Sherlock special last night! Only a buttload of Johnlock and Destiel can soothe me. *sighs* There's a bit more fluff in this one, but a lot of nervouslyawkward!Cas and sexualityquestioning!Dean overall. *shrug* I have a thing. And I have no idea why I made this a two parter. Oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Cas or anyone else mentioned in this fic, unfortunately. All that belongs to CW and anyone else who owns them.

The clock on the dashboard read quarter to eight when Dean pulled up in front “Uncle Ike’s Hardware Store”. The owner wasn’t Dean’s uncle, or even called Ike. The building had been there for thirty years, according to Bobby, and used to be a shoe store, of all things.

But that wasn’t important. The only important thing in Dean’s mind was that this was where he was going to finally meet the mystery boy, Castiel. Although, it wasn‘t really a mystery anymore.

‘The mystery boy, huh?’ Dean poked fun at himself and his thoughts. Anything to get rid of them. Stuff like that had been running through his head since he saw the guy again this morning following the Almighty Michael, quarterback of the Cavaliers, leading his pack. It shouldn’t have been surprising to Dean-St. Anthony Angels stick together, after all-but Castiel had seemed…different than one of Michael’s little toadies. But what was he thinking? He had known the guy for the equivalent of five minutes, maybe. They’d only spoken once. He shouldn’t be thinking like this…not right.

A much needed form of distraction came in the form of a light knocking on the car window. Only startled for a second, Dean looked over and noticed a familiar pair of blue eyes looking earnestly inwards, which made him pause. This was it. Consorting with the enemy for what? A stupid flashlight that wasn’t even his? Or was there something more to it? He never acted like this before.

The boy on the other side began to look uncomfortable and Dean realized he had been staring at him while thinking this and turned the thoughts off enough to step out of the squeaky old car.

Castiel was staring at him, vaguely reminiscent of a deer in headlights, seemingly looking like he was going to say something but couldn’t work up the courage.

Dean took slight pity for once. “Hey.”

Castiel finally talked as well. “Hello, Dean.”

Both boys lapsed into a semi-uncomfortable silence, Dean shuffling his feet in place on the cold sidewalk.

“I have your flashlight.” Castiel spoke up and offered the flashlight from one of his trench coat pockets to Dean.

“Thanks, man.” Dean grabbed it and put in in his back pocket. He began to feel the slightest bit more comfortable now that he had gotten what he came here for. Now maybe he could leave and stop this before it escalated.

Castiel hesitated before talking, maybe noticing that Dean wanted to leave. “I think you’re lucky that I found it and not another person.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why should I be lucky?”

The other boy looked just above Dean’s head. “Because someone else would turn you in. I wouldn’t.” Judging from his expression afterwards, that seemed to be something he hadn’t wanted to say.

Dean was startled, but wouldn’t show it. “And why wouldn’t you?”

He still wouldn’t look at Dean, trying to cover up his slip. “I guess I was just being nice.”

The older boy was curious now, but it seemed he wouldn’t get much more out of Castiel. Time to switch tactics.

“How’d you get here, anyway? It’s sort of a ways from St. Anthony’s to here.”

“Oh, yes, well I enjoy the walk. I…do run a bit. And I wanted to get to see the town on my own terms.” He started to look Dean in the eye again, only for a second or two, but it was a start.

“You don’t got a car?”

“No, I do, it’s just parked near the school. I wanted to be discreet anyway, so I didn’t bring it.”

“Oh. Discreet, huh?”

“Yes, well, I was nervous, you see. I mean, I didn’t want Michael or the other boys to know I was coming here.”

That really made Dean stop. “You…didn’t want them to know?”

Castiel didn’t seem to stop talking at this point. “Well, a friend of mine told me about St. Anthony’s and Lawrence and how they’ve always been at each other’s throats so I figured if they didn’t know they wouldn’t give me a hard time and I could talk to you.” There was the smallest hint of an intake of a breath at the end of that and he looked at Dean, who could see even in the darkening night that there was nervousness in his eyes.

Dean himself was sort of speechless. Mr. Wiseass, Mr. Flirt, Mr. Best-Night-Ever, names that had been passed around school for years, and none of them applied at this moment. “Uh, wow. Kinda laid it all out there.” He tried to gain some semblance of normalcy to his thoughts.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just get talkative when I’m nervous.” Castiel looked down at the sidewalk, bumps of his hands visibly moving slowly in his trench coat pockets..

“No, man, it’s okay. I get it.” Dean tried to be reassuring, unconsciously stepping forward a bit. “Everyone gets nervous, right?” He offered with a somewhat hesitant smile.

Castiel looked up at him then, examining Dean for a hint of a lie. When he found none, his breath returned to normal, though his blue eyes still held a hint of nervousness. “Yes…I suppose.”

Dean was glad to see him calm down, and his smile became more of a grin. “Good. Alright then.” He allowed the smile to fully sink down as he noticed Castiel was back to where they had started. Although, they had never really left, had they?

 “What time is it?” He asked suddenly, throwing Dean a little off balance.

“Uh,” Dean reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out his phone, raising his eyebrows in surprise, “little after eight, why?” He hadn’t realized they’d been talking for so long.

“I just thought maybe it was time for me to get going…you know, before it gets too late.”

Dean couldn’t help how his heart seem to fall at the words. “Alright.” Besides, he had gotten what he needed. No need to hang around anymore…right? Dean made a move to turn to the car but backtracked it and thought of an idea. “Want a ride?”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he looked from the car to Dean then back at the car. “In that?”

Dean was in disbelief at is tone. “In this? Of course!” The car in question was a beautiful black ’67 Impala. “It’s the only way to get around.”

Castiel hesitated again and in his excitement about showing Castiel his Baby, Dean realized where he had slipped up. Here he was, asking a boy he barely knew, to get in a car with him at night. His features quickly fell and he felt a bit embarrassed at his offer. “If you don’t want to, I get it.”

Castiel surprised Dean and himself when he answered. “No! I mean, I’ll go with you. It’d be refreshing not to have to run or walk in this.” He gestured to the trench coat and three piece suit before walking forward to the car and Dean hesitantly. “I’ll go.” He said, a little quieter this time.

Dean watched this and nodded his head slowly. “If you’re sure, man.” He waited until Castiel had walked over to the passenger side and slid in before Dean did the same, closing the door with a thunk.

Castiel looked around. “It’s…nice.” He offered.

Dean couldn’t help another small smile. “Just nice?”

“Well, I meant-“

“I know what you meant, Cas. It’s alright.” Dean reassured as he started the car, engine igniting and the radio starting to play a sixties song.

There was a puzzled silence from Castiel. “Cas?”

Dean looked over. “Yeah. Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s fine. I just find it interesting that I’ve been given two nicknames within less than a week.” Castiel said, looking ahead and furrowing his eyebrows in contemplation. “Cas and Cassie…”

He didn’t seem to mean it as a joke, so Dean had to try and stop himself from giving a small laugh.

“Although I do prefer ‘Cas’ to ‘Cassie’.” He looked over at Dean with the smallest bit of a smile before continuing to look forward.

The laugh died in Dean’s throat as he listened to Castiel and the radio took over the sound in the car as he started to drive. The school was probably ten minutes or so from the store but Dean decided to take a sort of longer route, just to talk.

After a few minutes had passed, he looked over to Castiel, who was staring out the window. “You like the song?” It was Sister Christian, one of Dean’s personal favorites.

“It’s interesting. Very sweet. I don’t really listen to these kinds of songs, though.” Castiel turned his attention to Dean, shifting his body to look at him.

“What?”

“My parents aren’t very supportive of rock and roll. I hear this sometimes when I’m out and about, but at home we listen to the classical artists.”

Dean didn’t know how a guy could survive that 24/7. Everyone needed to have a balance. So as the song came to a close and fell into a commercial, Dean switched it to another classic rock radio station and turned it up. The sound of Freddie Mercury filled the car.

“You probably don’t know this song, but you should.” Dean began tapping out the beat with his thumbs on the steering wheel, looking over at Castiel again for his reaction, which was a small thoughtful smile. He liked the guy, and wanted to see if they could relate to the same things to make this friend thing work.

‘Friend thing?’ Dean questioned in his mind as he turned his head back to the road. What was he talking about, friend thing? Another voice chimed in. “Yeah, friend thing. You know, be friends. Maybe even…more?’

‘Nope. Stop right there.’ The first part took over. ‘He’s cool for an Angel, I’ll give him that, but he’s not a friend. You’re only being nice. Actually being friends? No way. Not until you figure all this out. And even then don’t do it. Just don’t.’

Dean wanted both to shut up.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel’s voice helped bring him back to reality. He looked over to find the guy with his hands in his lap, looking in question and a bit of trepidation. Dean realized his thumbs had stopped their rhythmic tapping hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

“I’m fine, Cas.” He tried to muster as much strength into his voice as possible and focusing on the road. He even drove a little faster than he should’ve, arriving at the school but not stopping the engine.

“Your stop?” He had regained some hints of normal thoughts and now appeared outwardly to be the picture of ‘fine’.

Castiel looked from Dean, full of concern, to the school. They weren’t as strict on curfews as they were during the school week, so Castiel could probably get in without too much trouble. The huge school still looked imposing, though, especially at night. “Yes, it is.”

Dean nodded. “Alright then.” Again, part of him was torn between wanting Castiel to stay and wanting him out the door immediately.  What happened next had to have been his feelings from the former thought. “Do you have a phone?”

“Um, yes. Not a very good one, I must admit. Why?”

“'Cause I wanna talk to you, that’s why.” The words were out there now. “And this way you don’t have to sneak out.”

Castiel watched him and did another one of those soul-piercing searches, where he tried to figure out your objective. Finding something that must have been worthwhile, he conceded his phone to Dean, who tapped out a number on the contacts.

“There.” Dean handed the phone back. “You just text me back when you want to and I’ll have your number.”

“Thank you.” Castiel regarded the contact and phone like it was something truly important before he slipped it back into his pocket gingerly and turned to look at Dean. “I should be going now.”

“Yeah. Probably. Nice to see you, Cas.”

“Nice to see you too, Dean.” Castiel looked like he wanted to say or do something else but he snapped his mouth shut and got out of the car quickly, closing the door behind him.

Not wanting to feel like a weirdo watching him, almost as soon as Castiel left he did the same, leaving the scene as he watched from the rearview mirror. A boy in a trench coat was staring at the car, just standing and watching until Dean couldn’t see him anymore.

* * *

 

Later that night, as Dean prepared for bed, his phone pinged with a message.

_Goodnight, Dean. -CN_

“About time.”  Dean said quietly, with a small smile as he typed out his own message.

**Night, Cas. –DW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on my newly reclaimed tumblr here: http://pikachicksworld.tumblr.com/ Although there isn't much originality there except for a rant against hate in the SPN fandom. Oh well. (I'm also taking Johnlock and Destiel prompts there, though I'm sure I'll regret it later on.)
> 
> (P.S. I got the idea for Sister Christian to be one of Dean’s favorite song because of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL5zHwJyxsk. Totally worth the watch. Just imagine Dean singing this with Jensen's enthusiasm.)


	6. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Homecoming game! The boys finally make real progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on! I posted! 
> 
> HUGE apologies, I had to deal with finals and school, and dashing around, I couldn't sit down long enough for this! ANYWAYS, this chapter is up and the boys are getting closer to each other! What would this be? First base? Third base? Whatever-the-heck-who-cares-they're-getting-closer-to-getting-it-on base? Endless possibilities!

The next few weeks that passed were a combination of pure happiness and high anxiety for Castiel. Happiness because he finally had a way to contact Dean, and anxiety because if anyone found out he’d be dead. The boys he had met weren’t the most open, especially Michael and Lucifer. When they weren’t butting heads they were criticizing everything almost within reach, Michael would be “talking” with Castiel (which always felt like an interrogation to him).

He was the one Castiel was most worried about finding out…whatever it was Dean and he had. But that didn’t make any of the other guys any less dangerous. The tensions with Lawrence High were escalating, in light of the upcoming traditional Homecoming football game. The game was always played between Lawrence and St. Anthony’s, so it was a big deal. St. Anthony’s was undefeated 3 years straight, and all the boys were guaranteeing another year to their streak. But if Dean could be believed, Lawrence was going to really give them a run for their money.

October 3rd:

**-Hey, Cas.**

_-Hello, Dean._

**-Whatcha doin’?**

_-Studying. Shouldn’t you be as well?_

**-I did, for a bit. But then I got bored and wanted to talk to you. ;)**

_-Me?_

**-Yeah, you! Practice was tough, homework’s a bitch, it’s nice to just talk with you.**

**-Cas? Did I scare you off?**

_-No, I’m alright._

**-You sure?**

_-Yes, I’m fine. It was just Gabriel. He walked into the room and I had to hide the phone._

**-Oh. You still scared that they’ll find out?**

_-Of course. They still haven’t forgiven your school for spray painting ours._

**-I don’t blame them. But it was pretty funny!**

_-Maybe a bit._

**-Did I just get you to admit something was funny?**

_-Maybe._

**-That’s adorable.**

_-Dean!_

**-Okay, okay.** **I have to go anyways. I need to pick Sam up.**

_-Oh, alright. That was quick. Text soon, please?_

**-Already missing me? ;)**

_-Just drive your brother._

**-Yes sir! See ya, Cas.**

_-Goodbye, Dean._

Castiel was unsure if he should say anything else, but decided against it. Would it come on too strong? Or too clingy? Dean was probably in his car anyways, already driving his brother. Castiel had never met Sammy apart from that brief sighting outside that store, but from the way Dean described him, he seemed like a good kid.

 “Someone looks down in the dumps.” Gabriel said, laying back on his bed with a knowing smirk. He seemed to have one on all the time. Same could be said for the Playboy on his lap. 

Castiel shook his head and nonchalantly put the phone to the side away from Gabriel. “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel shrugged and gestured with his head to the innocent cellphone. “Well, I mean, as soon as your little friend stopped texting you looked like a kid who got their balloon popped. Who was it? Some sort of paramour?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel tried to fight the blush creeping up his face. His school sweater vest started to feel almost suffocating. “You’re crazy. It was my sister.” It was a crap excuse for a lie, but he tried.

Gabriel full out laughed, not even trying to mask it out of courtesy. “Sure, sure. It’s alright, Cassie. You keep up your little secret crush. We all have them.” He reached for the magazine again, opening it straight to the centerfold, and his full attention to the model.

Castiel never found joy in those magazines, only confusion at why women would do that. He could see the beach blonde women with everything hanging out, and felt nothing. And though he knew it was wrong to look at those, he wondered exactly how much worse it was to not have a reaction to such a thing.

“Liking it, Cassie?” Maybe Gabriel’s full attention wasn’t on the magazine.

“Actually-” He was cut off by his roommate’s phone ringing.

“Hold that thought.” Gabriel said as he pulled out his phone and answered it. “Yello.” There was a bit of silence as he listened to the other speaker.

Castiel was relieved to be out of questioning, but his own attention was diverted when his phone went off. Flicking it open, he found it was another message.

**-Hey Cas. I got a question. Sam’s texting for me, so watch what you say.**

Castiel made sure that Gabriel was settled before hastily replying.

_-Of course. What is it?_

**-Those guys you hang out with, Michael Arch and Co., have they talked to you about anything? Involving Lawrence?**

**-** _No, not to my knowledge. Is everything alright?_

**-It’s just that the Homecoming game is this week, and they haven’t tried any sort of retaliation against us for the spray-painting.**

Castiel snuck a subtle look at Gabriel before replying.

_-Maybe they don’t have anything planned?_

**-Last year they poured used cat litter in our locker room. Then they hid our mascot outfit in our school pool. And that was the middle of September.**

_-I see your point._

**-Just do me a favor, Cas? Keep an eye out for anything funny going on?**

He was torn. Dean was asking him for help? He wanted to help, he really did, but this was his school. He liked it, at least a little bit. And if the others found out…

_-Yes. I’ll look out for you._

It was out there before he could take it away. He felt lightened and heavy at the same time. There was no going back from here. Yes, he would look out for Dean. Of course.

**-Thanks a lot, Cas. You’re a lifesaver.**

_-You’re welcome, Dean._

“…Alright, I’ll bring it. Yeah, see you then, babe.” Gabriel was just about done with the phone call.

_-I must go Dean. Goodbye._

He finished texting right before Gabriel hung up. “Who was that?” Castiel asked, trying to seem friendly.

“It was Kali. I was just making sure the plans were all secured to go out this weekend.” Gabriel replied and plopped his phone on the nightstand next to his bed.

“I thought this weekend was the big game against Lawrence? You mean you aren’t going?”

Gabriel smirked. “You act like a freshman with your team spirit and whatnot, but after a year you’ll realize it’s just not worth it. School spirit? This place couldn’t care less about school spirit. White and blue flags only get waved when we feel threatened or the annual school fundraiser’s going on. Of course,” Gabriel shrugged and sat up, “a lot of people would seem to disagree with me.” He looked at Castiel and raised his eyebrows, his humor returning. “You strike me as one of those kind of guys.”

It seemed like a…compliment? “Thanks.” Castiel tried not to put too much question into his tone.

Seemingly satisfied with this response, Gabriel turned his attention back to the busty blonde in his magazine and Castiel went to grab his books. Maybe he could get a little studying done before lights out. His phone didn’t ping all night.

\-------

The next time he would really talk to or see Dean was Saturday at the actual game. Dean offered apologies and explanations that he was really pushing the team for the game against St. Anthony’s. Castiel could understand this need, because Michael said the same thing about his team. The whole school was filled with tension, and he could really feel it as they were all packed like sardines into the bleachers of Lawrence High’s athletic field.

It was typically chilly as one would suspect of the beginning of October and everyone regardless of team was bundled in respective school apparel, shouting out their own profanities and cheers for whoever they were rooting for. Castiel himself was bundled in a black and yellow striped scarf and signature trench coat. He had negated any school apparel and wore a simple sweater vest above a blue button up and hid his hands under his armpits, slouching a bit too conserve body heat. He had never liked the cold, and he was also starting to slightly see Gabriel’s point about the uselessness of this.

“Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the annual opening game between Lawrence High,” people on the other side of the field started to cheer at the announcer, “and St. Anthony’s School for Boys!” Castiel raised his voice in hesitant cheer, which was drowned out by his classmates.

“Introducing first, the home team, Lawrence High Devils!”

Castiel’s attention was pried to one corner of the field, where cheerleaders clad in black and red outfits waved pom-poms and cheered the stampeding boys onwards with their fellow classmates. A band was playing what could only be described as a the school anthem. Boos and jeers were hurled from St. Anthony’s boys, but Castiel didn’t react to either team. He was focused on the boy leading them, sprouting number 13 in large black letters.

“Dean…” He breathed, not wanting to say it too loud. But the other boy must have known somehow, he must have heard, because he turned from his team to look across the field Castiel’s classmates with what Castiel knew was a smirk. Was he looking for him? The idea was foolish but he couldn’t help it. The thought didn’t last long before his own team was announced.

“Please, welcome St. Anthony’s Cavaliers!”

The schools switched reactions instantly at the announcement of the other team, and even some of the Devil’s team members gave their own dirty looks and sneers. Blue and white jerseys poured onto the field with triumphant shouts and in an attempt to show school spirit Castiel raised his own voice, stronger than before, and clapped as they jogged towards the benches under the bleachers.

Michael was leading the team, and he shouted something that Castiel couldn’t hear over the shouts, but it must have been important. He knew near nothing about football, save from what he had read and small bits of information gathered over the years. This would be interesting.

After a few more minutes of announcing and pep talk, Lawrence got into position with the ball, Dean shouted something that sounded intelligible to Castiel, and the tension crackled as everything else became so silent they could hear a car horn down the street. Then the call was finished and the ball was in the air, rising with the voices of each school in excitement. The game had begun.

\----------

If there was one thing Castiel learned about football after the game, it was that you don’t mess with Dean Winchester. He took to the field like a pro, calling out plays and wrangling his men into position. Although, he couldn’t give all the credit to just him. His team worked out beautifully, acting like how, at least how Castiel assumed, a football team should act.

It certainly wasn’t an easy victory. The match was brutal, making Castiel feel like he was spectator to what must have been the equivalent to a gladiator fight. The two schools just went back and forth, offense smashing into defense, numbers on jerseys being obscured by dirt and grass, it was crazy. The game was paused only once when a Lawrence High player had to be taken off the field for fear of serious injury to his arm when he landed wrong after being tackled. There seemed to be little sportsmanship between the teams during the game and between quarters, and that applied towards fans.

It only got worse when the scoreboard reached the end of the 4th quarter, and the electronic numbers read 24-28, Lawrence High. Castiel was almost trampled by outraged boys who stampeded forward with shouts as Lawrence High began cheering in their happiness. The band struck up again as Castiel tried to push his way out of the manic crowd just to get a better look at what was going on.

His first view was of Lawrence High celebrating with its team, some fans jumping the bleachers to congratulate the Devils. He could see Dean from here, all smiles. He knew that Dean must be one of the happiest guys there, if his discussions with Castiel were any indication. It hit Castiel then that he couldn’t celebrate this with Dean, as he was tied to his school. If he could have he would’ve ran over there to share in Dean’s triumphs proudly, congratulate and hug him like the other people. But he couldn’t, not yet anyway, so Castiel for now was content to just watch, and admire.

\----------

“Cas!”

Castiel turned and the first thing that greeted him was Dean’s smiling face, green eyes shining with victory and happiness. The other thing that greeted him almost immediately after was the overwhelming stench of grass and sweat permeating his nostrils coming from Dean’s duffel bag, which no doubt held an unclean jersey. He tried to resist the urge to cover his nose in for courtesy’s sake, even though he was beyond glad to see him.

“Dean! Congratulations on the game!” Castiel smiled.

“I almost didn’t see you. I mean, I thought I did before the game started, but I wasn’t sure.” The confusion in his voice made Castiel laugh a little bit.

“Of course I would come to your football game.” What he said replayed in his mind and he tried to backtrack. “I mean, with you non-stop talking about it, I had to come to see if it was as good as you said it would be. Are all football games like that?”

“Only ones against the Cavaliers.” Dean didn’t seem to notice his slip, which made Castiel feel better. “How’s, er, your school taking it?”

The question caught Castiel off-guard. “The loss? Well…” An image of Michael glaring around furiously at everyone popped up in his mind. He had kept up the face until the team and schools started to disperse, Lawrence going to celebrate, St. Anthony’s going to salvage their pride. If looks could kill, the entire field would be disintegrated.

“They probably could have handled it better.” He gave the answer to Dean as truthfully as he could.

A look of elation crossed Dean’s face for a second before it disappeared. Castiel would have been lying of he said it didn’t make him twinge a little bit. This also seemed to go unnoticed by Dean, who’s attention was immediately diverted by a loud car honk. Castiel followed his gaze and found Sam sitting in the driver’s seat of Dean’s car a few spaces away from them, wearing a grin and pushing on the car horn one more time.

“Alright, alright, I hear ya, Sammy!” He shouted out, though there wasn’t anything negative in his voice, and he was still smiling as he turned back to Castiel.

“I guess you have to go.” Castiel tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

“Maybe.” The smile faded a little, and it seemed like Dean was gonna say something, but thought better of it. He walked away, duffel slung over his shoulder, and for all intents and purposes he looked like he was really leaving before he turned around last minute.

“Do you perhaps want to come over?”

Castiel would only be exaggerating the smallest bit if he later said that he stopped breathing for a few seconds. “Come over? You mean…your house?”

“Well, yeah, what else would I mean?” He raised an eyebrow. “Look, if you don’t wanna come, that’s fine, I just-“

Castiel cut him off. “No, I would love to!” He walked quickly to Dean to avoid having to shout. “But… Homecoming’s tonight, and I thought you would be going.”

“Sorry man, I don’t dance.” As he talked he opened the trunk and threw his bag in. “I don’t have anything to wear, anyways.” He closed the trunk, seemingly emphasizing his point. “Why? Were you going?”

“No, I wasn’t. But I know a lot of boys are going to the dance at our school with girls from St. Abigail’s, our sister school.” St. Abigail’s was a mile away, a little smaller than St. Anthony’s. “I…don’t have a date, though. So I guess I’m free.”

“Then is that a yeah?”

Castiel went over it in his mind and found the answer came easier to him than it did previously. “Yes, let’s do it. Should I follow you in my car?”

“Sounds good.” The smile was back on Dean’s face, maybe even wider this time. “It’s not that far.”

Castiel smiled back, not able to help it for some reason. He didn’t stop until he had gotten into his car and turned the ignition on, waiting for Dean to leave. Was he really doing this? What if someone saw? He couldn’t back out now, or could he?

“No.” He said this out loud, firmly, startling himself. He _was_ going to do this. And as soon as the Impala backed up and drove out of the parking lot, Castiel pulled out and drove after it before he could do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you guys for putting up with this, and for leaving comments and kudos that make me melt, and just reading my sh*t in general. I would hug every one of you if I could. Thank you so much.
> 
> You can find me on my tumblr here! http://pikachicksworld.tumblr.com/ I'm taking Johnlock and Destiel prompts there! Or just message me. I would love to talk with you guys! Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I will try to update at least once every week. Kudos and comments make me happier than Sherlock with a triple murder in a locked room!


End file.
